


解离

by Prozaco



Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Gen, Mental Instability, Platonic Relationships, Self-Harm, Vergil (Devil May Cry)-centric, soft!Vergil, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:01:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26316847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prozaco/pseuds/Prozaco
Summary: 维吉尔记得他人性面所经历的一切。维吉尔记得作为恶魔所经历的一切。把这些自相矛盾的记忆融入一个脑子可不是件容易事。
Relationships: Dante & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: TheRisingValkyrie作品汉译集 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1984213
Kudos: 29





	解离

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Диссоциация](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19176901) by [TheRisingValkyrie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRisingValkyrie/pseuds/TheRisingValkyrie). 



> 感谢原作者@TheRisingValkyrie！如果喜欢，请为原作献上kudos！  
> 本篇包含自残行为，请酌情阅读。

请阻止我——我不能再这样下去。

阻止我，我一直在坠落。

阻止我，别让我迷失，

阻止我，阻止我……

听到玻璃清脆的碎响，维吉尔畏缩了一下。他眨了眨眼睛，看向地面。一杯水从他手中掉落——他的手还保持着半握的动作——砸在地板上。水洒在灰色油毡上，有几滴溅上了他的居家裤。

维吉尔蹲下身收拾残局。他伸出手——干燥、苍白，虬露着蓝色血管，指甲短而整洁——莫名其妙地犹豫了一下。

这小小的意外给他的食指留下了一道伤口。

维吉尔把手掌凑到眼前。切口已经开始收缩，一滴红色的、人类的血正缓缓流下，在他的皮肤上淌成一条小河。

维吉尔用拇指擦掉血迹，捡起最大的一块玻璃碎片，轻轻地在手腕上划了一下。他没有感觉到任何疼痛。血液滴落在地板上，混入刚刚洒出来的水中。伤口开始愈合，维吉尔用碎片阻止了它，看着地上的水慢慢泛起红晕。

“吉尔？”

维吉尔一愣，抬起头来。他的手腕在呜咽，紧绷的伤口隐隐作痛。

“你在干什么……？”但丁站在门口，皱起眉头。

维吉尔听到了时钟的滴答声。血腥味刺鼻。

“我不小心把杯子打碎了，”他说着，把目光转移到满是血迹的地板上。“然后不小心割伤了自己。我马上收拾好。”

“你不小心用杯子把自己割成这样？” 但丁故作无所谓地嘲讽道，但维吉尔从他的声音中听到了忧虑。

四天前，他们刚从魔界回来。

维吉尔无法习惯一个事实：他可以好好睡觉而不用担心在梦中被杀死。他也无法习惯自己的人类身体：在魔界，他干脆长时间保持着魔人形态，一来将近二十多年。作为人类，他很难驾驭自己的生理需求和思想。

收好地上的碎片，维吉尔把它们扔掉，然后擦了擦手上血迹，用水冲干净。他关上水龙头，听到从但丁的浴室里传来倾泻的水声，不知怎么又愣住了，沉默地在那听着。流水声、时钟滴答声、从街上隐约传来的嘈杂声。

维吉尔叹了口气，擦擦手，注意到毛巾很柔软，又抖了抖手，他走到走廊里。厨房对面是一张沙发，前面有一张小桌子和一台电视。右边是但丁的卧室，左边是专门为维吉尔准备的房间，显然他对这个房间的所有权已经是永久性的。右边的另一扇门通向浴室。

一切都显得那么平静，那么温馨。维吉尔想起了曾经的家，那时候他的房间比事务所整个二楼还大，但现在宽敞的开放空间让他感到恶心。

沙发可以说是挤在了两面相对的墙中间，这几天，维吉尔特别喜欢这个角落。他喜欢就这样静静地坐着，一动不动，习惯性地监听每一丝声响。在魔界，他的耳边往往只有一片棉花般的死寂，一旦有响声，每一声都是响亮而可怕的。在这里，维吉尔每天听到的是他弟弟的脚步声，冰箱、电视机的噪音，以及街上的声音。

沙发比石头舒服多了。

水声停下了，但丁从浴室里走出来。维吉尔看着他的胞弟光滑的脸。但丁终于刮了胡子，没有胡茬的他看起来年轻了很多。洗完澡后，他把湿漉漉的头发往后梳，就像维吉尔一直做的那样，不过但丁的头发更长些。

但丁长着他的脸。

当然了，他们是双胞胎，但不知道为什么，这一事实堪称令人震惊。

“你在看什么？”但丁笑着问。

维吉尔最后看了一眼他的脸，把目光移向地面。

“我没看什么。”他低声反驳道，可在但丁开始漫不经心地擦头发时，他忍不住又抬起头来。

“我去穿衣服了。”但丁说，拉下头上的毛巾，头发滑稽地支棱着。“然后我们一起坐下来看电影。”

维吉尔扬起眉毛，但丁弹了弹舌头。

“对，对，”他拐进卧室，提高了声音。“你一定得补上这个！”

维吉尔叹了口气，盯着电视屏幕的黑色镜面。

但丁给自己拿了披萨和一罐可疑的液体，给维吉尔的是装在玻璃杯里的巧克力冰激凌，他保证冰箱里还有更多。嘴里的甜味溢出来，让他舌头冰冷，牙齿发酸，这是个新发现。维吉尔含住冰激凌，直到疼痛得再也无法忍受。

这提醒着他，他就是他，他的身体是他。他能感受到它的痛苦。

但丁选了一部讲驱魔人的电影。

观影过程中，维吉尔得出结论：人类对恶魔一无所知。但丁笑着叫他不要那么认真。

半个小时后，三杯冰激凌被他吃光了，维吉尔把头靠在沙发背上。小小的电视屏幕将维吉尔看到的蓝光反射投到了他的眼底。但丁的存在令他安心，像一支催眠曲。血脉的共鸣如此清晰，提醒着维吉尔在他内心深处那种恒久的感情：他多么需要但丁，多么不愿失去但丁。

“吉尔，你睡着了吗？”

他弟弟的声音像是从水底传来。维吉尔抬起睫毛，眨了眨眼。他不会承认，其实他挺喜欢但丁叫他小名的。

“没有。”他瞥了一眼但丁，回答说。

他看起来……很奇怪。

很忧郁。

维吉尔希望他别再摆出这副表情了，因为这让他想起了自己的愚蠢。

但丁把目光从罐子里转回电视屏幕，手掌落在维吉尔的膝盖上，维吉尔没有推开他。

小时候，触摸对于他们来说意义重大。他们有时甚至好几天都不和对方说话，但不可能不触碰彼此。

他又闭上眼睛，让自己沉浸在一种虚幻而甜蜜的安宁之中。

在魔界，触摸意味着死亡。

此时此刻，触摸意味着一句简单无声的 "我在这里"。

维吉尔至少向自己承认：他是如此的想念这种爱抚，想念这种简单的触碰，温暖的感觉。他怀念简单的人类事物，比如拥抱、毯子和被它们包裹起来的感觉；比如热水；奇怪的是，还有糖果。

头骨内有东西在抓挠着，窃窃私语说这些都是人类可悲的弱点，他不需要。胸中有什么东西在竭尽全力地撕扯着，维吉尔快要投降了。毕竟在这一切之后，假装自己不是个恶魔还有什么意义吗？

“吉尔？”

维吉尔猛地回过神来，他睁开眼睛，电视上已经打出了片尾字幕，桌上剩下一个空的披萨盒和两个空罐子。他刚才好像睡着了。

“我们去睡觉吧？”

维吉尔点了点头。

他们是半魔，并不像人类那样需要睡眠。但维吉尔每天晚上都按部就班地睡觉。也许是因为积累了二十多年的睡眠不足和疲惫，外加对周围环境足够安全的认知。

但丁把手从他的膝盖上拿开，站起来伸了个懒腰。维吉尔听到他脊椎清脆的咔哒声，也起身走向分配给他的房间。维吉尔没有换衣服，合衣躺下，穿着长袖T恤和居家裤，把脸埋在枕头里，用毯子把自己裹起来，因为这样更安全。他敏锐的耳朵捕捉到了但丁在隔壁房间里的作索声。

听着这些声音，他很容易入睡。

Qliphoth的根须顺着他的静脉生长，活生生的触手刺穿他的身体。不知为何但毫无疑问，现在这具躯体才是属于他的。它疼得要命，每一根触须都在越来越深地推进，填满了他的毛细血管。它们吸食他的血液，并立即渗透进形成的空隙中，维吉尔无法动弹，也无法睁开眼睛——尽管他一直在尖叫，却无法发出丝毫声音——根须穿过他的喉咙发芽，在他的嘴里开满了恶魔之花。

_它一路延伸到心脏，折断了他的肋骨，维吉尔醒了。_

他在最普通的卧室的黑暗中睁开了眼睛，仍旧感受到了撕裂血管的幻痛。好像喉咙里有个疙瘩，让他无法呼吸，也无法喊叫，维吉尔只能躺在那里，无助地张开嘴唇。

他想叫但丁，但他做不到。

这具身体再也感觉不是自己的了。这是别人的身体——别人的皮包着别人骨头和内脏——软弱、丑陋、笨拙，无法做出最简单的动作。维吉尔只是误打误撞的出现在其中，他只是某个观察者，通过别人的眼睛看着一切，否则还能怎么解释呢……？

他的肺部开始灼烧，他试着大声地、拼命地呼吸。他的行动能力立刻恢复了，维吉尔坐在床上，手指牢牢地攥住毯子。

他的手指很痛。

 _在梦中，Qliphoth的根部从毛细血管中长出，破开了他的皮肤。_ 维吉尔不安地看着自己的双手，他的视力在黑暗中依然灵敏。没有看到任何异常，维吉尔平静下来。他站起身，感觉到腿部一阵发软。

维吉尔走进黑暗的走廊，前往弟弟的房间。

他把肩膀靠在门框上。但丁在床上像个海星一样摊开，张开的嘴唇发出小小的鼾声。被子滑了下来，只盖住他大腿的一半。维吉尔为他弟弟竟然没有裸睡感到惊讶。

他观察了一会儿，悄悄走过去，在床的边缘躺下，把自己蜷缩起来。

呼吸变得顺畅些了。

小时候，没有彼此，他们根本无法睡着。

维吉尔向弟弟伸出手，轻轻抚摸他热乎乎的手掌。他的手指突然开始颤抖，但丁醒了过来。

“维吉尔？怎么了？”

维吉尔不知道如何解释自己来到这里的事实。独自呆在房间里让他无法忍受。他开始听到……自己的声音。还有黏糊糊的恶梦，关于他作为恶魔的的记忆——他自己的记忆——从未离开过他的脑海。

“我只是……”

但丁开始移动，退后以给他让出更多空间，并紧紧拉住维吉尔的手，迫使他靠近自己。

维吉尔顺从了，让自己躺得更舒服些。

这张床闻着像但丁，很显然，它的床单已经不止几天，甚至好几个星期没被洗过了。但比起魔界荒芜的土地和自己冰冷的单人床，它还是要好一些。

“只是……”

_‘我只是做了一个噩梦。’_

小时候，但丁经常做噩梦。做了噩梦他就去找他哥——直到八岁那年——有时还是哭着去的，但维吉尔从不排斥。他还承诺，他会杀掉任何敢吓唬他弟弟的东西。

已经过了好多年了。

维吉尔没有把这句话说完。但丁没有追问，默默地把被子的边缘递给他。他听着但丁响亮而平稳的呼吸，呼吸声很快就变成了鼾声，过了近一个小时，维吉尔才睡下。

这一次他没有做噩梦。

令人惊讶的是，维吉尔醒来时，但丁已经不在床上了。浴室里传来声响，维吉尔躺在那里，双手交叠放在肚子上，望着天花板。在他看来，这些颜色有点太暗淡了。

维吉尔吸了一口气，让空气填满肺部，但胸口的负重感并没有消失。他坐起来，双手捂着脸，痛苦地闭上眼睛，试图理清自己的思绪。

很快，但丁从浴室回来了，眯起眼睛看着维吉尔，开始商量他们今天能做点什么，自然而然地把手掌搭在了他的肩膀上。

维吉尔畏缩了。仿佛这无意间的一搭刺痛了他，这种触感让他头脑发热。

“别碰我。"维吉尔粗暴地把弟弟的手从肩上甩了出去。

但丁大惊失色。

维吉尔一时语塞，瞪着但丁：但丁报以困惑而焦虑的目光。

一旦不被触摸，恐惧渐渐就平息下来。维吉尔皱起眉头。平时他很喜欢这种触感，但现在不知为什么，他想逃避、想躲闪。

于是他走出卧室，把自己关进浴室里，沉重地叹了口气。维吉尔望向镜子：他看到了黑头发、黑眼睛和脖子上的纹身。他吓了一跳，扑通一声，屁股撞在洗衣机上，一时间心神不宁。当维吉尔回头看镜子时，他只看到了自己。

“你在里面闹什么呢？”隔壁房间传来但丁的声音。

“没什么！”

维吉尔靠近镜子，看着明亮的眼睛，用指尖触碰自己的脸，从太阳穴到下巴画了一条线。

_这是他的脸吗？_

他皱了皱眉头——倒影也跟着他皱了皱眉头。眯起眼睛——倒影也重复了，不知何故，这一切都令人不安。维吉尔拨了拨自己的头发——倒影也做出同样的反应，一缕银色的发丝落在他的额头和眼睛上。维吉尔拿起但丁用过的剃刀，转动手指，在下巴上留下了一个小小的伤口。鲜血像是从成熟的浆果中般涌出，倒影同样如此。

他几乎感觉不到痛苦——仿佛他才是一个幻像，一种回音。

“吉尔，你没事吧？”但丁只是敲了敲门，没有进来。

维吉尔仿佛从遥远的某处听到了他的声音，张了张嘴，但始终无法回答。

握着剃刀的手似乎很陌生。

“维吉？”

“我很好。”他安静、低沉地应了一声，打开水，感觉头晕目眩。维吉尔把冷水泼在自己脸上，紧闭双眼。当他直起身子照镜子的一瞬间，他看到了自己那双黄色的眼睛，。

他头痛欲裂。

维吉尔从浴室里出来，在走廊里碰上了他弟弟。

“吉尔，你饿了吗？”

“别那样叫我。”维吉尔提高了嗓门，尖锐地回应道。但丁惊讶地竖起了眉毛。

“你以前可从来没有抱怨过。” 但丁语气变得咄咄逼人。维吉尔警惕地盯着他，瞬间紧张起来，等待着他的攻击。可但丁只是失落地看着他。

“所以你要吃东西吗？”

“不。”维吉尔回答，向自己的房间走去。

“维吉尔，到底怎么了？” 但丁抓住他的手。维吉尔像触电一样，转身差点击中了他。维吉尔的拳头之所以没有打中但丁的脸只是因为他反应够快：但丁及时躲开了。

“别碰我！”

他的手腕因触碰而刺痛、灼伤，焦虑感随着Qliphoth的根须蔓延，填满了他的肺部。维吉尔深吸一口气，转身背对着他的弟弟，跑回自己的房间。

但丁站在了原地。

维吉尔愤恨地甩了甩仍灼烧得厉害的手，抓起阎魔刀，把她从刀鞘里拉出几厘米。

他看到了自己在刀刃中的倒影：黄色的眼睛。维吉尔差点让她从颤抖的手中掉下来，他磕磕绊绊地把太刀收回刀鞘里，闭上双眼。他感到窒息。他睁开双眼，看着阎魔刀。她静静躺在他的手里。

_他在这里做什么？_

_他不是应该被关进地狱吗？_

_他不是应该统御万物吗？_

_他不是应该化为灰烬吗？_

维吉尔听着：但丁的脚步声消失了。

他又把阎魔刀从刀鞘里抽出来，在手臂上划出了一道伤口。他并没有感到任何疼痛：这让他火冒三丈。维吉尔将刀刃贴在皮肤上，一把割开血管。鲜血喷出了可怕的喷泉。维吉尔观看着，直到伤口愈合。

他本想把剑插进胸口，但上次这样做的时候他被一分为二了。

几个小时后，维吉尔离开了房间。他刚才睡了个午觉，又做了一个关于Qliphoth的噩梦。

他的弟弟在厨房里见到他后，质疑地看着他。维吉尔受够这种眼神了。

“我想是时候给尼禄打个电话了。”但丁咬着披萨说。“如果他发现我们都回来快一个星期了还不告诉他，他会把我们的头拧下来的。”

“是的，打吧。”维吉尔安静地在旁边的桌子上坐下，说道。但丁多打量了他一眼，放松下来。

尼禄在两天后（维吉尔大部分时间都在睡觉），傍晚时分来到了事务所门口。他手里拿着一盒披萨，脸上略显紧张。但丁看到他，先是接过披萨，然后才把全部注意力转移到尼禄身上。

他看起来像是要爆炸了。

“孩子，过来。” 但丁张开手臂，尼禄终于反应过来，扑向但丁，用力地拥抱他。维吉尔看到了他脸上的笑容。

尼禄咕哝着，说以为他们根本就回不来了，说他一直很害怕。但丁温柔地笑了笑，拍了拍他的后背，然后说:“我答应过会照顾好你老爹的。”

尼禄拉开但丁，转身对维吉尔尴尬地笑了笑。他的心忽然揪了起来。

维吉尔凝视着他很长一段时间从未见过的儿子的脸，内心有一种声音让他去拥抱尼禄，就像但丁一样。又有什么东西在叫嚣，说他只是一个可怜人罢了。

维吉尔希望自己不要继续被撕裂了。他累了。

然而，这些愿望似乎都不属于他。

那么它们到底属于哪个 _他_ 呢？

“我很高兴你回来了。” 尼禄犹豫了一下，看起来有点脸红，拥抱了他。

维吉尔的心在颤抖，惊讶地抬起了手臂，用余光扫了一眼但丁。但丁看了他们一眼就走开了，看样子是对尼禄带来的那盒披萨更感兴趣。

维吉尔感受到了尼禄急促而有力的心跳。他感觉到他的呼吸和身上的温度，嗅到了熟悉的味道——因为但丁也有同样的气息，他自己身上也有同样的气息。 _血浓于水。_

他还记得自己如何差点杀了尼禄，还记得自己如何惊恐地看着自己，又拉着尼禄去救他自己。他记得后来，奄奄一息马上要灰飞烟灭的他是如何死死抓住尼禄的。与此同时，他还在和但丁战斗。

_然后他看到了自己。然后，他把阎魔刀刺进了自己的胸膛。_

这都是些自相矛盾的记忆。

在维吉尔的脑海里，它们水火不容。但它们不得不融合起来。

他小心翼翼地将手引导到尼禄紧绷的后背，仿佛随时会被刀刃刺中。

维吉尔记得他的关怀，记得他的剑，那在他掌上只留下了一道可怜的细纹。

他松开双臂，让尼禄脱离他的怀抱。他退了一步，脸上的神情凝重起来，似乎欲言又止。或者他只是找不到能说的词。

维吉尔非常理解他。

他们在厨房的一张小餐桌旁安顿下来。维吉尔想起了曾经的家庭晚餐：但丁根本坐不住，开始在桌子底下踢他，为此他的父亲大声斥责了他们俩，以免他们在桌面上就着餐盘打起来。

“我呆不了多久。”尼禄苦哈哈地说，把一块菠萝从面饼里抠出来。但丁愤慨地盯着那块菠萝。“我答应了姬莉叶不会久留，”他看着维吉尔，卡了一下，“姬莉叶是我的，呃……”

“异父异母的妹妹。”但丁笑道。

“妻子。”尼禄纠正道，不悦地瞪了一眼但丁。维吉尔扬了扬眉毛。“我的意思是——”尼禄一脸尴尬，“其实还没有，但我们正在努力。”

维吉尔想起了他的母亲，想起了他错过的一切。

姬莉叶一定是个好姑娘。

说实话，维吉尔不知道到底该跟他谈些什么。尼禄是他的儿子，但也是一个完全陌生的人。维吉尔能想到的任何一个话题似乎都不合时宜。于是他就坐在那里，时不时从但丁那里拿点橄榄，听着他以空啤酒罐和披萨盒的盖子为例，讲解他们如何逃出魔界。

“我第一次见到有人喜欢吃橄榄。”但丁刚说完一段，尼禄吐槽道，此时维吉尔又从但丁的披萨片上挑出一片橄榄。

“因为他们尝起来像人肉。”

几秒钟后，一片死寂。 尼禄的表情简直是无价之宝。

“我只是开个玩笑。”维吉尔暗自偷笑说，但丁哈哈大笑起来。

“他当然在开玩笑，毕竟橄榄尝起来跟人肉一点都不像。”

尼禄翻了个白眼。

“你们可真会破坏别人的胃口，”他说，然后皱起眉头，又战战兢兢地问道：“话说，你们真的吃过人肉吗？”

一个有趣的问题。

“但丁小时候咬过我一次，”维吉尔说。但丁笑了——开朗而愉悦地，显然他也记得。“为了报仇，我捅了他一刀。”

回忆起那时候的一些小事，虽然沉闷，但很轻松。那些记忆是完整的、正确的、完全健康的，维吉尔甚至喜欢把过去的部分一点点拼凑起来。

‘你还记得……吗？’ ——‘当然啦! 你那时候......’

尼禄一边听一边笑。

第二天晚上他就走了，承诺会打电话过来。维吉尔强迫自己再次接受拥抱——虽然现在他体内的每个 _他_ 都想避免接触。

那天晚上，他做了一个噩梦，但维吉尔并没有去他的弟弟那儿求助。

第二天早上，他又打碎了一个杯子——不小心的，他又一次走神了，想起了自己的的儿子。

_尼禄是个错误。他说，尼禄不应该出生。_

_尼禄是唯一能打败他的人。他信任尼禄。_

维吉尔拿着一大块玻璃碎片，刺破了手上的皮肤，他麻木地看着血液流下。疼痛又消失了。他用力把伤口再割得更长，只为了再感受点什么，却被打断了。

“你在做什么？”但丁狠狠地问，抓住他的手腕。维吉尔甚至没有听到他靠近的声音。他猛地站起来，挣脱但丁的控制。手腕上的伤口已经开始愈合，但还是无意间溅了一地的血。“因为没能把所有人都杀光，你就拿自己出气吗？”

“不是这样的。” 维吉尔咬着牙说。

“你做了什么？”他没有得到想要的回复，于是压低声音，重复了这个问题，试图再次抓住维吉尔的手。

伤口很快就愈合了。

“没什么。”

但丁怒不可遏地盯着他。

“维吉尔。”

“我什么都没做！”

但丁深吸一口气，又缓缓呼气。

“我们出去好好玩玩吧。"他突然说。

维吉尔疑惑地被拉出了事务所的门。他们在这里的这些天，他一直没有出门，甚至尽量不往窗外看。维吉尔很喜欢他们拥有的安全小世界，在那里他只需要保护自己，而不用抵御外部威胁。

“来吧，我知道一个好地方。”

维吉尔半信半疑地看着那辆叫重骑兵的摩托车。

“我可以开一个传送……”

“不传送。”但丁反驳说，“坐上来。”

但丁把他带到了城外的一片寸草不生的荒地。Qliphoth消失后，这片地区再也没有恢复原状，大部分土地参差不齐地冒出地平线，站在最顶端，他们能看到整座城市的景色。

维吉尔感到一阵难受。他想回到自己的小房间。

但丁召唤出他的剑。

“你带我来这里打架吗？”

但丁弹了弹舌头，“来吧，维吉尔！你不是一直喜欢吗？我俩还有别的办法来缓解紧张吗！”，他的的声音欢快地响起来，又隐藏着一丝忧虑。

在魔人形态中，他的感官增强数倍，眼前的颜色鲜艳起来，声音也更加清晰。这具身体并不陌生。维吉尔展开翅膀，挥起尾巴。摧枯拉朽的力量充斥着他。维吉尔看向自己的弟弟：但丁正跃跃欲试地挥舞着翅膀。

维吉尔产生了一个奇怪的念头：他不想打架了。

他撤下了魔人形态。此时但丁正朝他冲刺，在他身前勉强刹住了脚步。维吉尔差点被但丁身上的火烫熟。他魔人化的弟弟俯身望向他。恶魔的面部表情比人类的单调得多，但维吉尔还是读出了但丁脸上无声的疑问。

“我们不打架。”维吉尔再次头晕目眩，他不想再呆在一个视野开阔的空间里了。

他们可能会因为沉溺于战斗而忽略潜在的敌人。

“怎么了？”但丁变回人形，皱着眉头问。“吉尔，怎么了？”

“没什么。我只是……不想打了。”

但丁的眉头皱得更紧了。维吉尔低头看着自己手中的阎魔刀，看着自己的手。

_他自己的手？_

这是他的身体吗？

_他向但丁求助，因为除了但丁没有任何人能帮到他，也因为他如此想见但丁。_

_他想杀死但丁，把他像虫子一样碾碎，因为他恨他，因为不这样做他就无法证明自己的力量。_

“吉尔？”

“我不知道自己到底是怎么了。”维吉尔终于用微不可闻的声音承认道，他的嘴唇僵硬得不听使唤。但丁的目光灼伤了他的脸，他想逃避，想把自己关起来，只要别让他的弟弟再这样满脸焦虑地看着他。“我不知道……我想起了很多东西，但那些记忆都相互排斥。我记得我找你去杀死一个恶魔……而我正是那个恶魔。”

维吉尔跌坐在地上，捂住脸，闭上了眼睛。握着阎魔刀的手颤抖起来，她从松开的指间跌落到干裂的地面上。

“我还记得见到你的时候我有多高兴，还有我试图击败自己时有多可笑。”

他蜷起身子，艰难地呼吸。他眼前发黑，仿佛四肢百骸被酒精侵蚀，不再属于自己。维吉尔看着自己的手。

但丁在他身边坐下，握住了他的手。

维吉尔深呼吸。这真的是他的手吗？

_真的吗？_

“维吉尔。”

维吉尔皱起眉头，想把手抽出来。而但丁不允许，他死死抓住它，突然捏得那么紧。有一瞬间维吉尔几乎惊慌失措，但他反应过来：他不在魔界，没人要杀他。

“有时候我忘了……我是我。”维吉尔低声说，“我在这里，又好像不在这里。”

但丁松开手，双手捧起他的脸庞，强迫他看向自己。

_我想要摆脱。_

_我需要触碰。_

“我明白了。”但丁轻声说，“一开始会很难，但它会过去的。没那么快，给你自己多一点时间。”

他的口气是那么天真那么愚蠢，而维吉尔那么想相信他。

“你觉得我会好起来吗？”

但丁放开他的脸，耸了耸肩。“二十年前，我失去了你。而现在你在我身边，不是为了杀掉我，不是为了获得父亲的力量。只要你活下去，无论如何，我相信你会好起来的。”

“只要活下去？”

“只要活下去。而生活总是意味着源源不断的问题。”

但丁向维吉尔微笑，他的笑容算不上鼓舞人心。

“无论发生什么事，”他认真地说，“我都在，我都不会放弃你。一直到一切的尽头”

“谢谢。”

（完）


End file.
